


Next Christmas

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie can't wait for next Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 advent challenge; masterlist and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/392757.html). This is day 21, toys.

Charlie comes home and almost breaks his neck when he trips over a toy firetruck. He looks around and finds that the front hall looks like a toy chest threw up. With a sigh, he starts moving them out of the way, putting some back together and yet others need their missing parts. Knowing Teddy (at least, Charlie _thinks_ that these are Teddy's toys), the parts are somewhere else, serving a new purpose than...being the driver of an ambulance, for example.

Shaking his head, he finally takes off his coat and lines his shoes up by the others. "Anyone home?" he calls.

No answer. Maybe they went out for dinner? Of course, Charlie still isn't sure why Teddy was visiting. Not that he minds; he loves having the boy over. It almost feels sometimes like Teddy was his and Harry's. Their little boy to take care of and teach and see off to Hogwarts. Maybe one day, he muses with a smile. Harry loves the idea of starting a family and they have had plenty of offers from Charlie's family and Hermione for surrogacy. Ginny's husband, Draco, has even offered to brew them a potion that would allow them to carry their baby themselves.

Charlie is rather partial to the potion. The baby would have both their genes and, well, Charlie does rather look forward to seeing Harry carrying his child.

He enters the sitting room and smiles softly. Teddy is fast asleep on Harry's chest, head rising and falling with Harry's breath. Harry was asleep, too. Charlie watches for a moment, trying to breath. Teddy's hair is an odd combination of orange and black, nose like Harry's. Charlie's willing to bet his life savings that Teddy's eyes are Charlie's own blue ones. Together, sleeping like that, is everything that Charlie looks forward to in his life with Harry.

Harry stirs, breaking the image, and Charlie crosses the room to brush back his hair. Harry's eyes open when Charlie kisses his temple. "Hey," Harry says quietly.

"Hello," Charlie says back. "Everything okay?"

Harry licks his lips, blinking his eyes. Charlie has to kiss him again. Befuddled, Harry stares up at Charlie. "Fine. Andromeda just had a friend who needed her at St. Mungo's. I was visiting when she got the Floo call so I offered to watch Teddy. You don't mind?"

Charlie shakes his head. "Of course not. Dinner? I'll cook if you can get him up and cleaned."

"'m awake," Teddy slurs, opening his eyes. Charlie's breath stutters and Harry sighs. "I know, right?" he whispers in Charlie's ear.

Teddy frowns at them. "Pasta for dinner, Unca Charlie?"

"Sure thing, buddy," Charlie answers. "You want to go with Harry to the bathroom to clean up?"

Teddy nods and scrambles off of Harry. He's out the door and upstairs before Harry can keep up. Charlie swallows hard and looks at Harry. "He's...I mean that's..."

Harry smiles secretively. "I may have let Ginny know we're ready for the potion, by the way. She said it should be arriving tomorrow. In time for Christmas. I was going to wait to tell you, but, well...Teddy happened."

Charlie has to kiss him again. "You mean it?"

"If you want to try."

"I was only waiting for you."

"I'll take it on Boxing Day. Teddy will be at Malfoy Manor with Andromeda and her sister and we'll have done Christmas at the Burrow. A whole day, just you and me, making love."

Charlie puts his hand under Harry's shirt, on his stomach. "Making our baby."

Harry blushes. "Our baby."

Charlie chuckles. "And next year, his first Christmas."

"Or her first."

"Don't care. Harry--"

"Harry?" Teddy calls.

Both Charlie and Harry sigh. Sitting up, Harry calls back, "I'm coming, Teddy."

"Tonight," Charlie tells Harry.

"Tonight," Harry promises. He leaves and Charlie has to sit in the sitting room for a moment. Next year. He chuckles in disbelief. He can't wait.


End file.
